


What Severus Found

by TheDarknessWithinYou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Extremely Underage, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Teacher-Student Relationship, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarknessWithinYou/pseuds/TheDarknessWithinYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his way back from patrols Severus comes across a warded room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Severus Found

Severus Snape made his way through the dungeons of Hogwarts after his last patrol of the night, silently cursing his job. Working all day with the ungrateful little brats and then spending his nights chasing the hormonal pests out of deserted corridors and class rooms. It wasn’t fair. In being forced into this infernal career after the war Dumbledore made sure he returned to a castle filled with horrible memories. He had sworn when he left this place he would never return, and now here he was spending every miserable day in this hellhole.

Grumbling to himself, Severus almost missed the familiar tingle of a silencing spell set up around the door of an unused classroom. He considered just leaving the occupants to their activities, but if there was one thing Severus relished more than ruining a students midnight rendezvous, it was watching.

Severus had developed the voyeuristic habit when in Hogwarts himself, spent many a night watching his dorm mates from under his covers. He even watched Lily and that damnable Potter a few times on the Quidditch pitch. With his looks and personality, Snape knew the closest he was ever going to get would be watching, so he did with unbridled interest. He often wondered how it would feel, being inside another person. Their sweat mingling, skin brushing. Would he be soft and gentle or rough and frantic. Severus had often considered visiting the whores in Knockturn Alley, but had never actually gone through. He contented his fantasies by watching the fumblings of teenagers, living vicariously.

The Potions professor approached the warded door, casting over the amature spell with one of his own. He disillusioned himself and slipped into the room. If he was a lesser man, Severus would say he was shocked by the contents of the room. In the center of the room was a desk, the rest of the furniture pushed up against the sides of the class. Tied to the desk was a naked student. His legs were tied at the ankles, his arms at the wrists to the legs of the table leaving no room for movement.

Now that he was inside the silencing wards Severus was able to hear a soft sobbing coming from the child. From his position at the door Severus was unable to see the boys face, but his rear was on display. And what a display it was. The child’s anus was stretched wide open slowly pulsing in the open air. Fluid leaked from the hole, dripping down the boys testicles and legs. Judging by the color and viscosity, Severus judged it to be semen and far too much to be from only one male.

Severus slowly circled the offering, wanting to see the prize laid out before him. When he finally came face to face with the boy he could not withhold his surprise. The Boy-Who-Lived, bane of his existence from the moment he had set foot in this school. The boy’s head sprang up at the sound of Severus’ unseemly gasp. Potter’s face was covered in tears and drying come, his mouth swollen temptingly with the nights activities.

“Hello? Is someone there? Please, help! I- I- I’ve been--- I don’t know if they are coming back. Please? Anyone?” The boy pleaded pathetically.

WIthout permission Severus’ hand reached out to trace the swollen lips. Potter yelped and tried to jerk his head away, but the ropes did not leave him any room to move.

“What- Who’s there? Don’t touch me! Just untie me!”

Severus ignored the words and continued to trace the flushed lips with his thumb, dipping into the wet deapths of the boy lightly. He had two choices. Severus could call for help, for clearly the boy had not been a willing participant in what had happened that night. Or Severus could take the once in a lifetime opportunity. He could finally find out first hand what he hand been watching all these years. It wasn’t as if he would be taking the boys virginity, that was already long gone judging by the state of his well worn hole. He wouldn’t hurt him, after all, just use him a bit. What was one more, really? Severus reasoned to himself. He deserved this, dealing with Potter’s arrogance and stupidity. The boy owed him this.

Long thin fingers traveled over the boy’s skin, drinking in the contact. If this was to be the only time he had this, Severus was going to make it good. His thumbs gently traced Potter’s cheek bones, wiping away both drying and fresh tears. He cupped the boys jaw, ran his fingers down his exposed throat as the child whimpered.

“Please. Just let me go.”

Such soft skin, Severus noted. He brushed his hands through the unruly locks of dark hair, grimacing at the hard crusty bits where come had dried in Potter’s hair. His hands made their way back to the boy’s flushed mouth, deciding to try something he had seen and heard about so often in his youth. Severus removed his hands from the boy quickly, only long enough to remove and toss his outer robe to the side and open the fly of his trousers and remove his painfully hard prick.

With one hand in the dirty locks and another on his leaking prick, Severus traced the pouty lips, staining them with his come. The soft flesh felt hot against the head of his cock and he wanted inside that heat, but the boy refused to open. Unwilling to risk injury, Severus rutted against the boys face, his cock sliding against the soft cheeks until it was shiny with the fresh tears but it wasn’t enough.

Severus moved away from Harry’s face, trailing his fingertips along the boy’s spine until he found the one hole Harry couldn't deny him.

“Please. Not again. Don’t do this. I haven’t done anything.”

Severus snorted internally. Typical Potter, unwilling to admit to his wrong doing. Severus had just been doing his duty, patrolling the corridor, when Potter tempted him into doing this. The professor ran his fingers down Potter’s spine, into the cleft of his ass, finally teasing along the abused rim of his anus. The muscle was red and raw, but showed no signs of bleeding or tearing. The students responsible must have taken care to stretch and lube the boy properly before using him. Severus dipped his long fingers into the hole, squelching loudly with the excess come from who ever had come before.

It was everything he had ever dreamed, better even. Despite what Potter’s ass looked like, he was still tight and hot on the inside, gripping the sides of Severus’ fingers as he thrust them in and out of his hole. Not wanting to wait a second longer, Severus removed his fingers and lined his cock up to the child’s asshole. He took a second to admire the view as Potter’s anus, pulsed lightly around the head of his cock.

Severus pressed forward into the boy, not stopping until his balls smacked against the small tight ass. Potter tensed and gasped at the intrusion, only making it tighter around Severus. It was so right, Severus thought as he pulled out a little only to push back in. He knew he wasn’t going to last long his first time, so Severus relished every slide of his cock, every clench of the tight muscles around him. Large hands grasped thin hips as he picked up the pace, slamming into the child drawing more gasps. Severus stared down at his cock as it thrust in and out of the boy, slick and coated with the come of his students. He placed his thumb on the child's rim, feeling from the outside as his cock worked it open even further than that of the teenagers before him. Severus kept silent, the only noise in the room from the sobbing child and the loud smack every time Severus' hips made contact with Potter's ass.

It took all of Severus’ hard won control to keep his shout of victory in at his climax. Potter’s walls milked at his cock, drawing every drop of come out of him. Severus collapsed to his knees behind the child, his softened prick falling out with an almost audible pop. Now eye level with the abused hole dripping with his come, he slid his hands up the lightly haired thighs, cupping and spreading Potter’s cheeks and used his thumbs to spread his hole. Severus lapped at Potter’s come drenched anus, dipping his tongue in and sucking to get every drop of his come out of the child as he fondled the boy's soft prick.

"It's just a dream. It's just a bad dream. It's just a dream." The boy's quiet mantra filled the space quiet. "I'm going to wake up in my cupboard. Safe. Safe. It's just a dream."

Severus sighed, his breath brushing against the child's soft cheeks. How was he supposed to give this up now that he knew what he was missing. Just watching while fondling himself would never be enough again. Now Severus knew what it was like to feel a hot body beneath his own, to be inside another person, his hand would never be able to satisfy. Well, Severus thought, maybe he doesn’t have to give it up altogether. A little Sleeping Drought during one of the boy's many completely legitimately well deserved detentions and he could have Potter anytime he wanted.

But if anyone knew Potter had been raped, they would be watching the boy carefully. He couldn’t let that happen. No, he would have to ensure no one knew what had happened here tonight. Not Potter, not even whoever tied him here for Severus to find. He would make sure justice was served, he would punish those boys himself, even if they didn’t know what they were being punished for. After all why have only one whore when he had a whole school of them just ready to be used.


End file.
